This invention relates to a device for performing plasmapheresis by centrifugation.
It is known that several plasmapheresis devices have been proposed i.e. devices performing separation of plasma from red cells in blood extracted from a patient or a donor by centrifugation of the blood, utilizing the different specific gravity of the two components.
With such devices, it is evidently highly important that the operator be allowed to apply a highly accurate control on the process progress, in order for the same to always proceed in optimum conditions, and, from this point of view, it must be said that conventional devices leave much to be desired.